


Learning on the Job

by threewalls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Community: kink_bingo, Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Secret Relationship, Service
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 04:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are boundaries that come with what they do. Wu Fan is still figuring out what they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning on the Job

**Author's Note:**

> For trope_bingo: "secret relationship" (wild card), kink_bingo: "service", and cottoncandy_bingo: "quickie".

Wu Fan can see Yixing leaning the stiff edge of his poster into his stomach, Kyungsoo on his knees, and a whole row of managers and handlers and other staff in charge of them unobtrusively standing by the sidelines, counting down the minutes allotted for this section of the programme. Junmyeon's squatting down, his poster resting on his knees, but his legs aren't nearly so long as Wu Fan's and his ass is actually worth looking at. 

The problem is that Wu Fan only likes looking foolish on his own terms, even if that happens so rarely, and that he has less than a minute before stepping out of the path of the cameraman, pretending to supervise, won't look more ridiculous than any alternative.

Blond waves plus movement catch his eye and, because Wu Fan isn't paying attention like he should, that's where he stops. Chanyeol's still standing, too. He's staring at Wu Fan, his eyebrows bent like questions. 

Talking without words is just another language Wu Fan has had to learn. There's more plausible deniability in a photograph than in a soundbite, and with Chanyeol especially now, there's so much more that Wu Fan can't put into words. But _duizhang_ can't be making two of them slow.

He holds his poster out, tries to mime putting it down on something flat and shrugging at the same time, even though it makes his elbows stick out.

Chanyeol's eyes widen, and his head bobs quick, "gotcha", except he can't understand because he's dropping to his knees. Glancing up before uncapping his marker, his left knee sliding up to rest under his shoulder. Kneeling at Wu Fan's feet. 

In front of so many girls that the only thing Wu Fan can do is lay his poster down, scrawling through his stage name as quick as he can, so it's not completely obvious that his hands are shaking.

Offering Chanyeol a hand up isn't too much, he thinks, as long as he keeps his face in check. Easier said than done when Wu Fan is supposed to stand next to Chanyeol in the line-up and that when he leans close to whisper "thanks", he ends up tasting the product in Chanyeol's hair. 

They have translators and managers and ten year contracts and Wu Fan still doesn't feel safe listening to other people having conversations around him where the only words he recognises are names. He hasn't figured out yet what pairing names the Thai fans have given any of them, but "Krisyeol" riding high on the swelling screams needs no translation.

But they don't have time for it to get weird, not when there are posters to present to adoring fans and managers with an eye on the clock. They're soon whisked off to the next event, the next filming, and then a dinner that also comes with cameras, a host and set dishes they're supposed to try more for the audience at home than a feeling of being fed. At least they don't have to make it themselves.

It's hours later before Wu Fan himself has time to think about it, after he's changed back into his own clothes. That's lucky, because the zip on his chinos has way less give than the sparkling knit pants that he was dancing in earlier, that he was bending over Chanyeol in, and because the thought occurs to Wu Fan in his hotel room, when Minseok is somewhere else and Chanyeol is on his hands and knees trying to crawl into Wu Fan's lap.

Chanyeol's a good listener, sitting back on his folded knees, one hand petting Wu Fan's thigh comfortingly even though they could be kissing right now. 

Even if they have fans that travel the world, following them around, the boundaries for fan service in front of a Seoul audience are not the same as those in front of a Beijing audience, or one in Los Angeles or Vancouver. Or Bangkok. It's part of the job, but they don't get classes in how much is enough, how much is too much. (How much Wu Fan wants to touch Chanyeol will always be too much.) A leader should set a good example, should know these things.

"I knelt down," Chanyeol says.

"But if you thought I was telling you to--"

Apologising for something the other person hadn't thought to be upset by is also not one of Wu Fan's preferred ways to feel foolish, even if Wu Fan has started to recognise that particular type of fond expression on Chanyeol's face.

"I chose to kneel down," Chanyeol says. "Because I thought you'd like it."

"I did."

A short while later, Chanyeol's lips are redder and Wu Fan's bed looks vigorously slept in. Tissues can salvage Chanyeol's jeans, but only because Wu Fan's chinos are streaked inside and out. 

"I should change," Wu Fan says, wriggling out of his trousers. "Can you--?"

Chanyeol nods and disappears into the hotel room bathroom, while Wu Fan unlocks his suitcase for a T-shirt and pair of shorts he can sleep in.

When Wu Fan joins him by the sink, Chanyeol nods, but doesn't stop scrubbing the semen from Wu Fan's trousers. So much for the afterglow, but they've been lucky to be left alone for this long. Baekhyun is the only other group member that they know knows about them, and he's better at keeping most of the others occupied somewhere else than running interference.

There are questions Wu Fan could ask; they're still alone, and this, Chanyeol, them, is new enough that Wu Fan hasn't figured out where the boundaries are. What he does is wrap his arms around Chanyeol's waist, low enough not to get in the way of Chanyeol's arms. He likes this haircut on Chanyeol, because it leaves his ears exposed to Wu Fan's lips. 

"Thanks," he whispers.

"No problem," Chanyeol says, leaning back.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also comment on my [LJ](http://threewalls.livejournal.com/363541.html) or [DW](http://threewalls.dreamwidth.org/228366.html) if you prefer.


End file.
